Revelations in The Sessions
by Kalida
Summary: An anti-dote to all the angst flying around."Well, the next time you wanna push Jared off a stool, Bones, call me too. I might wanna sock him in the jaw for kissing my partner."
1. Chapter 1

**Set before 100****th**** episode (Parts of Sum in The Whole). I don't think I have enough strength to deal with season 6 right now. I need some light-hearted but meaningful fluff and romance and this is my way of doing it. **

**Light and fluffy and not much of angst. (Though drama would be there as usual.) **

**If haven't read my other story "The Destiny in The Feeling", I would really really appreciate it if you could read and review that fic too. ^_^**

**Thank you to my sisters who s****upport me in spite of my pessimistic attitude, depression, gloom and mood swings. **

**This is a sort of special but belated birthday present to Vindi, my sister. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No copyright infringement intended. **

**My mother tongue is not English so bear with me if it is not perfect. **

**To the story… **

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

. . . . . .

A silence.

.

.

.

.

Two people sitting on a couch staring blankly at the person sitting on a chair opposite to them.

.

.

.

.

The clock ticking.

.

.

.

.

A sigh.

.

.

"Guys, this is _not_ how this works." Sweets grumbled.

"I do not see how the effectiveness of the session is _our_ concern. As far as I am aware, we do not even need therapy. We are a very good team and work perfectly coordinated with each other."

"Dr. Brennan, I-" Sweets sighed. _Maybe it is time to start over again. They are never gonna admit it, anyway. _"Okay, let's start over..." _Take a deep breath. Try not to yell at them that_ _they are a practically married couple and shake them till some sense enters into their thick heads. Deep breath..._ "What I want both of you to do today is list out the number of times you have lied or deliberately withheld truth from your partner and disclose any one such incident."

"I don't lie to Bones." Booth stated, annoyed.

"Yes, I place a very high value on honesty. I am an honest person and so is Booth. We do not have secrets." Brennan asserted, her chin slightly tilted up in defiance.

_And Denial ain't just a river in Egypt. _Sweets looked at two of his most defiant patients. But most compassionate and strong too… Sometimes, he still wonders why he hasn't given up on them and still believes that they will _crack_ one day. "I am not implying that either of you is dishonest. But in almost every successful relationship there is a certain degree of secrecy between them. There is a sense of personal space and-"

"It is not like we don't have personal lives or anything!" Booth yelped. "We-We have personal space and all that… Alright? What Bones meant was that we are completely frank in our jobs, you know… professional life."

"Yes, we do have a completely transparent professional partnership. But, we do discuss about our personal lives, Booth."

"What? No, we don't, Bones."

"Yes, we do. Booth." Brennan said crossing her arms. "Would you like me to point out specific instances when w discussed our personal lives?"

"Wha-?"

"Well, firstly, we discuss about our family, Booth. You talk to me about Pops and Jared and similarly I come to you for advice concerning matters related to my family – Russ or Dad."

"Well, that's what friends do, Bones." Booth replied.

"Secondly, we discuss about our sexual partners."

"Dates, Bones. Not sexual partners."

"Wait a sec, you guys discuss about whom you are dating with _each other_?" Sweets asked. His interest suddenly escalated. He quickly jotted down something in his notepad.

"Hey-hey… Stop doing that." Booth asked, motioning towards his writing. "It doesn't mean anything. Bones… Well, Bones doesn't have the best choice in men, alright? So, I-I just run a background check on them to make sure she's safe. That's all. Just… doing my job. Making sure she is safe."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Booth. I can protect myself. I don't need _you_ to protect me from potential sexual partners." Brennan huffed.

"Bones, I don't understand why you are mad at me, I was just-"

"Oh, protecting me? Since I am grossly incapable of choosing a safe and appropriate sexual partner for myself?" Brennan argued, turning to face Booth.

"Bones that was not what I meant." Booth replied. "But, you might as well admit it, your luck with men-"

"Oh well, I am currently dating the Assistant Director of FBI. He shouldn't be a threat to me, right?"

"Bones, I-"

"Guys?" Sweets asked to interrupt their bickering. "Well, this might be something we need to discuss. But we could do that later, probably in our next session. We could discuss how comfortable both of you are about discussing your personal lives and how much you want the other to be involved in your personal decisions. We would also need to define personal boundaries and-"

"Yeah, yeah… Sweets. We get it. All the 'shrinky' stuff" Booth waved it off.

_Patience is virtue…, _Sweets thought."Okay, we'll discuss that later. But today's session is about the lies you guys told to each other or secrets kept between-"

"As Booth and I already said, we have a very transparent and honest partnership, Sweets." Brennan interjected.

"I am not undermining the importance of honesty in your partnership, Dr. Brennan. I am just pointing out the fact that neither of you can honestly say that you have _never_ told a lie to your partner or kept a secret from them. Sometimes even a lie can be well-intentioned. An effort to protect your partner from pain or hurtful knowledge… Or a secret is kept because you think the other person is not ready. It can be due to a lot of reasons, but I am fairly certain that this is an integral part of any relationship."

A heavy silence in the room.

.

Brennan stole a glance at Booth before returning her gaze to the floor. Booth didn't even try to make eye contact. He just stubbornly kept his gaze concentrated on his shoes.

.

_Ah… __Classic markers of a guilty conscience. _Sweets mentally noted as he studied the body language of the two partners. _Just a little more prodding._ "Maybe you may have been _uncomfortable_ with something your partner did. You are free to disclose it now. Remember, this is a zone of truth. No judgments."

Brennan's glance flickered to Sweets before its return to the floor. _JFK assassination, Hank's secret… _

.

Booth nervously bounced his legs. He was trying to come back with a suitable retort for the twelve year old boy. But his mind kept on saying that the kid was true. _Ortez_, _Guy Hugs, being bad… _

.

Sweets knows that his two most favourite patients are the most secretive and private creatures _ever_. Yes, Dr. Brennan was very frank but no one could find out the workings of her inner mind… what she feels… But Booth wasn't any different. Though the man would make loud declarations about his gut and family and love, perhaps no one had a more private life than him. He kept his secrets by publicizing the superficial facts about him… Perhaps the only person who could have little peeps into his life and his true feelings was Dr. Brennan. The two people sitting in the couch in front of him shrouded themselves in so much mystery, privacy and silence in a desperate attempt to hide themselves (_the real them_) and their flaws from the world… But he _knew _(_Yes, Sweets __**knew**_) that when the silence breaks, it would be like the breaking of a dam. Unstoppable and life changing…

Sweets cleared his throat. "So any of you want to say anything? After all, since both of you place a high premium on honesty and transparency of your partnership, may be now would be the best time to disclose something that you felt were uncomfortable to say to your partner."

Brennan suddenly looked up at Sweets. Taking a short but sharp breath she answered, "I would like to say something."

Sweets was sure his face looked as shocked as Agent Booth's.

. . . . . . .

* * *

A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger… Sorry about that. Tell me whether you would like me to continue. Please…


	2. How a Kiss breaks the Silence

**Light and fluffy with appropriate doses of drama. ^_^**

**Hope you enjoy it…**

**Btw, I have another story named "The Destiny in The feeling" and if you haven't read it and you've got lots of free-time, I would really appreciate it if you could read and review that story too… **

**Also, to act as a counterweight to this fluffy fic, I have started another one named "Of Life and Love" , which is an angsty one and probably even slightly dark. Bordering on philosophy and angst, it sure isn't a light-hearted read. I'm sorry but I just had to get all the angst out of my system. But, if you enjoy that too, it would be great if you could read and review that too… **

**My exams are coming this week, and I haven't even started studying them. I have two subjects per day and I am almost sure I am going to fail. To at least have a **_**little**_** bit of chance of passing, I have to study. And so, I wouldn't be able to update "The Destiny in The Feeling" this week or the next. But I promise you an emotional rollercoaster of a ride when I do update the chapter. So, please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Onto the story… **

. . . . . . .

Booth _looked _at his partner. He gulped. _She wanted to say something?_ Honestly, more than being upset about Bones keeping a secret from him, he was worried about her saying anything. _What goes on between us is ours…_

Sweets cleared his throat. _This may prove interesting…_ "Yes, of course, Dr. Brennan. Go ahead."

Sweets mentally noted that though Brennan was the one who declared that psychology is a soft science, she was the one contributing more to their sessions than her partner.

Brennan suddenly wished that she hadn't opened her mouth. She didn't _mean_ to say it. It just kinda slipped out… The fact is when Sweets said that they both regarded the transparency in their partnership highly, she felt guilty for having a secret… Felt dirty even… Booth expected her to be truthful and here she was with quite a few secrets and lies… Secrets that held significance for Booth but she just couldn't reveal them.

Knowing about JFK would just plainly _devastate_ Booth. He simply wouldn't be able to sleep again. Booth was a faithful man and though his faith was shaken quite a few times, it was never broken. Losing his faith would be the worst thing to happen to him… She couldn't!

She couldn't reveal Hank's secret either. Not now… Oh God! What was she gonna _say_?

"I-" Brennan stuttered. She _had_ to say _something_ now… "I would have to admit that I found it disconcerting when Booth had a relationship with Cam and didn't disclose it to me."

"Oh! Whoa!" Booth exclaimed. "Wait, Bones-"

"Excellent, Dr. Brennan." Sweets exclaimed. "Booth, would you like to reveal something?"

"Whoa! Wait a sec, It was not like a clandestine affair or something. We just… Well, it's _over_ alright?"

"Of course, I know that Booth." Brennan quipped. "But, I have to say I was perturbed by the fact that you didn't tell me and also she _is_ my boss."

"Well, you're dating my boss!" Booth exclaimed, defensively.

"Yes, I am aware, Booth. I was merely stating a fact. There is no need for you to be defensive."

"Yeah, well… I- Well, I-" Booth stuttered. He cleared his throat and glanced at Sweets who was desperately trying to hold in a snicker. _Yeah, well… So much for a professional psychologist!_ He looked back at Bones who peered at him, confused. "I-I just wanted to point out that you can't say that you are uncomfortable with the fact that I dated your boss when you are dating my boss." He huffed.

_Do these guys even know how ridiculous they both sound? _Sweets thought as he tried to dissipate the tension. "Well, we have to discuss this but there is no need of pointing fingers-"

"Well, Cam is also my friend, Booth." Brennan retorted as she ignored Sweets.

"What?" Booth asked incredulously, "Since when is Cam your friend?"

"I do admit that there was hostility between Cam and me in the beginning, but I understand now that she was just trying to do her job efficiently. I respect her professionally and personally and there is a professional camaraderie between us that can be termed as friendship and mutual respect."

"Well-" Booth said making wild gestures, "You dated my buddy too. Hey, _you_ dated my boss, my buddy AND my brother." His tone was bordering on accusatory.

"Booth" Brennan replied, slightly amused. "Going out on _one_ date with your brother doesn't mean that Jared and I were 'dating'."

"Yeah… It still counts." Booth said, nearly pouting.

"Guys-" Sweets said as Brennan interrupted him once again. _Yeah, go ahead and ignore the psychologist._

"Booth, Jared and I only kissed. We didn't have-"

"Whoa! _You_ kissed my _brother_?" Booth asked jumping up from the couch as if it had burned him and turning around to face Brennan solely.

Brennan stood up so as to look Booth in the eye. She was not going to be intimidated. "Well, it was just a kiss, Booth. I don't know why you are so agitated."

"I-I am not agitated, okay. Just… surprised." Booth said crossing his arms in front of him and taking an intimidating stance.

Brennan crossed her own arms in front of her, mirroring Booth's pose but in a defensive gesture.

"You seem agitated."

"Well, I just found out that my _partner_ kissed my _brother_. It is obviously-"

"Well…" Brennan stuttered suddenly feeling a little nervous. "It-It was just to prove a point, Booth. It didn't _mean_ anything."

Sweets was having a field time scribbling down his observations in his little notepad. _My book is going to be a best-seller, _he thought giddily. The sound of his pen scribbling on the paper seemed very loud as the two partners were staring at each other in silence.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Booth finally said. "What point?"

"Huh?" Brennan looked genuinely confused.

"You said it was to prove a point. What was the point?" Booth asked, his tone nearly being the one he used in interrogations.

"I-I" Brennan opened and closed her mouth, a few times, unable to form a suitable. She sighed. "I do not understand why this is such an issue, Booth."

"I just found out that my partner kissed my brother, but hey! It is obviously not an issue…" Booth retorted, sarcastically.

"Well, if it means so much to you, you can kiss Russ."

"Wha-?" Booth choked on air, and coughed as he tried to regain his breath. "I'M NOT GAY, BONES." Booth shrieked, outraged. _Great, the last thing I want is Bones to think I'm gay._

"Agent Booth, calm down…" Sweets said in a soothing voice, trying to placate the two hard-headed idiots.

Booth cleared his throat, and repeated in a much calmer voice. "I'm not gay, Bones. Why do you think I wanna kiss Russ?" Booth asked in a thoroughly disgusted voice and then muttered to himself "Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

"I was trying to be amusing, Booth." Brennan said furrowing her eyebrows, which Booth knew was her version of pouting. "And… who thought you were gay?"

"Yeah, well… It didn't seem like a joke." Booth quipped. "And… Max and Pops for some mysterious reason thought that I was… _you know_."

"Well, that is interesting… Considering the fact that they know you have Parker and all of your sexual liaisons were with women. Though I understand that many homosexuals hide their sexuality-"

"Whoa Bones!" Booth managed to choke out in a strangled whisper. "Don't even go there…"

"But, as Dr. Brennan said, it is _very_ interesting Booth." Sweets interjected, in his irritating and smug tone. "Perhaps, if you could tell me the conversation you had with-"

"Wait a minute, we were talking about you kissing my brother." Booth said pointing at Bones. "How did this become a discussion on my sexuality?"

"Well-" Brennan started.

"Okay, Time out." Booth said, making a 'T' with his hands. "I'm _straight_. I like women. There is nothing wrong or weird about gays or lesbians, but I'm straight. I like women, I always have and I always _will_. The rest of the stuff doesn't matter." A brief pause. "Glad that we sorted _that _out. Now, back to the topic. What was the point, Bones?"

Brennan's gaze shifted to the floor. She returned her gaze onto Booth's face only to find him standing a little too close and staring at her intensely. _Proximity alert! Proximity alert!_

She took a deep breath. "Booth, it doesn't even matter, I-"

"Bones..." Booth uttered a simple word that was both a reproach and a question.

"I… Well, he said that he was the one who took unnecessary risks and sometimes even failed. But, you were the one who took only calculated risks and the one who made an informed decision weighing both the pros and cons of a situation. He… he kissed me and told me that you wouldn't have done that. You wouldn't have took that risk-"

"Great… Just fricking great!" Booth muttered under his breath. "He's the hero and I'm the wimp."

Sweets noted the sudden change in the agent's body language. His fists tightened, his jaw was set, his chest was puffed out, nostrils flared… The agent was obviously angry.

Even Brennan who couldn't exactly read body language, concluded that he was angry. She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Booth, there is no need for this to agitate you. It is in the past and-"

"Yeah, well all it took was one bloody kiss and you believed that I was a loser, remember?" Booth ground out. "And you want to know, what's funny Temperance? It wasn't even true."

"Booth…" Bones muttered, regret heavily colouring her face. "I-"

"Wait! You guys kissed? I mean, other than the mistletoe?" Sweets squeaked and he was duly ignored.

"Booth, I-" Bones mumbled, her voice visibly shaking with emotion.

Booth chuckled, out of bitterness than humor. "And, you believed him, Bones? That I decided you weren't worth the risk?" He smirked. "You know what? He _is_ right. I don't take unnecessary risks _now_, Temperance. Because, I took that risk once and I _lost_. I LOST. I didn't see you for another _whole_ year, Bones. And that was why I quit gambling, because I knew how much one can lose due to unnecessary risks…"

.

.

A silence.

.

A silence so heavy that all the three occupants of the room felt the heavy air pressed upon them.

.

Sweets could practically feel the electricity pulsating in the room. He wished that he could become a fly on the wall and observe them unobtrusively. He honestly didn't know how these two parents would react when they realize that _he_ has not vanished from the room. That they weren't the lone occupants of the room…

.

.

.

"Thirteen months, less a week." Brennan muttered.

"What?" Booth nearly barked.

"It wasn't a whole year…" She mumbled looking at the floor.

"That was what you chose to comment upon from my whole tirade?" Booth chuckled half in disappointment and half in bitterness. "And all that was eclipsed by one kiss?"

Booth shook his head before storming out of the room.

"Booth-" Brennan called out after him, but he was already long gone.

She glanced back at Sweets who was sitting in his chair looking shell-shocked and seemingly mouthing 'You guys kissed'. She threw a death stare at him before reaching for the door.

"What did-" Sweets asked as Brennan slammed the door behind her, and chased after Booth.

"What did I do?" Sweets asked dejectedly, as he sunk into his chair.

. . . . . . .

**A/N:** Yes, though this is a pre-100th episode fic, I've borrowed their history from that episode and Sweets doesn't know about it.

It is only going to get interesting from here. ^_~

**Request:** *while on knees and giving the best impression of puppy-dog eyes* Please Please read and review.


	3. Apologies and Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No copyright infringement intended. **

**I am so so sorry that it took like forever for me to update. Anyway, I just wanted you guys to know that I would never ever abandon any of my stories. Granted, my muse has disappeared into nowhere, my life seems bleak, but I promise I WILL update. It may take me along time to update, but I don't think I'll ever leave any of my stories unfinished. **

**But as I said, my thoughts are scattered all over the place, so this is going to be a fairly short chapter with basically Brennan doing damage control. But don't worry, next chapters will be more enjoyable, humorous and spicy with many secrets being revealed and with B/B getting squeamish in front of a baby psychologist.**

**I want to thank every person who read the story, who added this to their alerts, who added this to their favourites, who reviewed. Thank you so very much. Without you guys, I wouldn't have the incentive to continue this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Also, if anyone had a little trouble understanding the previous chapter and the issue there. It is this. Jared kissed Bones and said that Booth would have never taken that risk. And Bones agrees. ****But the truth is in their 'real' first case, ie. Gemma Arrington case (the case we comes to know only in 100****th**** episode), well, in it, Booth does kiss Brennan. And Brennan turns him down. SO, technically, he did take 'the risk' right? That is what they are talking about in the last chapter. But, poor Sweets he doesn't know anything. :P**

**Anyways, onto the story…**

* * *

**. . . . . . .**

"Booth…" Brennan called out as she chased the angry agent walking away from her. "Booth!" They were now in the parking lot and Booth was walking (_pretty fast_) to his SUV. Brennan knew that Booth would eventually have to speak to her because they came together for their sessions and Booth would leave her stranded without a ride.

"Booth!" she exclaimed again as she caught up to him. "Booth, I need to talk to-"

"Just shut it, alright Bones?" Booth snapped. Then, seeing the rather hurt expression on her face, he mellowed. "Just-" He sighed. "I just don't wanna talk about it."

Brennan could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Booth not talking equals Booth being incredibly mad. And for some unknown reason, she simply could not take Booth being mad at _her_. Raking her brain for a valid argument, she said "But- but Sweets says that lack of communication can be detrimental to a relationship."

Booth chuckled darkly. "And since when do you start listening to Sweets?"

Brennan caught his arm, and said with a pleading tone seeping into her voice involuntarily. "Booth, please-"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it, Bones. Just-just get in the car."

"Booth-" She turned him around to face her. "Booth please… Please listen to me."

"Okay." He crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side. "What do you have to say?"

It was Booth's classic defensive posture and for it to be directed at her… Quite irrationally she was hurt. And suddenly she found her mouth dry and her extensive vocabulary incredibly shortened. She felt incapable of saying anything. At last, looking at the ground, she managed to mumble, "I'm sorry."

Booth slightly felt bad at the obvious guilt painted over Bones's face. But another part of him – the major part was incredibly angry at her. "Well, apology accepted." He quipped sarcastically and turned to leave.

Brennan suddenly held onto his arm and practically begged, "Booth, _please_ listen to me. _Listen_."

"Fine."

Brennan nervously gulped. She always found words escaping her when she had to reveal something. Especially to Booth…

"I pushed Jared off a stool."

"Wha-?" That was definitely not what Booth was expecting.

"Afterwards, when I realized that I had come to a wrong hypothesis even when all evidence pointed to the contrary, I-…" Bones sighed. "Even though, I was the one who didn't think rationally, I was quite mad at Jared for what I considered was tricking me…"

"So… you pushed him off a stool?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Well… I-I… I was quite mad at him, Booth." Brennan mumbled, slightly ashamed of her irrational behaviour.

Booth chuckled. "Well, that's my Bones." And started to walk back to his car, Brennan apparently forgiven.

"Booth…" Brennan called out.

Booth turned around to see Bones standing rooted to where she was. "I forgave you, Bones. Come on, let's go. Chop, chop!"

But she still stood her ground. "I find that I'm not done apologizing, Booth."

"Okay…"

"I… It was completely… completely _stupid_ of me to believe what Jared said even for a moment. I know… I _know_ that you are not a loser, Booth. And if anyone is, it is Jared for ruining his brother's numerous opportunities for selfish reasons. I-I know that, though you may be inclined to feel otherwise I… I believe in you, Booth. I think you are a fantastic human being. I'm sorry for ever even doubting you, Booth. You didn't… You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry. I _really_ am."

Brennan sighed and looked over at Booth who was still struggling to say something appropriate. Mistaking his silence as a need for further explanation, Brennan continued.

"I… I am not citing this as an excuse, but- But sometimes when I tend to form real human bonds, real friendships… I-I try to find out flaws in the other person. It is unintelligent and irrational, I know. But it has become… what can be called as a bad habit. I –I try to find out flaws in the other person so that I wouldn't be too attached or too fond of them. It is quite a senseless thing to do, but… I believe that was why I was so susceptible to Jared's lies." Brennan confessed.

Booth was elated at her apology. He really was. But at her explanation, a nagging question formed in his mind. He knew better than to ask it. He knew he just had to accept the apology that he got, but he blurted it out before he could think. "If you find faults in every meaningful relationship you have, Bones, then… then have you done the same with… you know, _Angela_?"

She hasn't. She knew it. And he knew it. And somewhere in the deep of her mind she knew why. Her relationship with Angela and her relationship with Booth was entirely different. Exactly _why_ it was different when both of them were her friends, she really didn't want to analyze it right now. She decided to go with the truth.

"No… No, I haven't done that with Angela."

"Oh." Booth's heart plummeted. He knew the answer. But, he would like to think that he was as close to Bones as Angela. But obviously, he knew better now.

"Angela… Ange is my best friend." Brennan tried to explain as she saw Booth's face drop. He felt bad, she could recognize this. And she felt bad because he felt bad. Remembering a line that Angela had once said, she continued, hoping this is the right thing to say.

"Angela is my best friend. But… but _you_ are my bestest friend."

It was stupid how a single sentence could make him feel so much better. But it did. So, he grinned and asked, "Really?"

Only to see Bones smiling back at him, shyly… almost naughtily. "Really."

.

.

.

They must have stood there for a few moments, grinning like idiots at each other, before Booth pulled Brennan in for another one of his '_guy hugs_'. He smiled and discreetly dropped a kiss on her forehead, before pulling away and walking back to his SUV, this time Brennan with him.

"Well, the next time you wanna push Jared off a stool, Bones, call me too. I might wanna sock him in the jaw for kissing my partner." Booth joked.

Bones just beamed back at him.

As they entered the vehicle, Brennan turned to Booth and kissed him on the cheek chastely, since she didn't know how to express her gratitude and relief for accepting her apology readily. Seemingly unaware of Booth's shocked expression and seemingly vibrating body, she just smiled and said "Thank You, Booth."

And he just smiled his charm smile and said, "Anytime, Bones. Anytime."


End file.
